Djanni
The Djanni are a grouping of Humans, descended from the ancient people of the Djannir Empire. Most modern residents of the Empire and the Desert of Seven Sands are of the Djanni ethnicity. History Culture and Characteristics Djanni culture revolves around the sun; it is not only the basis for their government and religion, but the catalyst for their empire's creation. They view the sun as their patron deity, known as Solas. The sun, shadows, and the dualistic balance of the two is the basis for many of their expressions (e.g. "by the Sun", "may the Sun light their way", etc.). A common motif among location names in the Djannir Empire is the sun, times of day, and light. The Djanni are artistic and extravagant, as evidenced in their architecture and attire. Common themes in their fashion, particularly among the elite, are hexagonal patterns and a wide color palette. Faith Main article: Sun and Shadow The Djanni worship the sun as a deity, known as Solas, whose light is the source of all life. The Djanni view sun and shadow as the two halves of nature; to deny one is to deny the other. They believe that the ancient civilization of Gladmoria was destroyed by a demonic entity known as "el Somdilu", literally "the Shadow", which will one day bring an end to their society. However, like the rise of dawn, society will rise again after the end of the Djanni, who believe they are only a small part of a cycle of death and rebirth. The religious body of the Djanni are the Sun priests. While their duties are not thoroughly explored, it is evident that they serve closely with the Aba in acting out the sun's will. Entry into priesthood is restricted to men. In addition to the sun god, the Djanni worship at least two lesser goddesses; Lunaje, the moon, and Sieja, the harvest. Gender roles Like all Humans, the Djanni are a traditionally patriarchal society, meaning that men have more rights than women. The Djanni rest on the extreme of this practice, affording their women very few rights. The role of Djanni women in their society is primarily that of the wife, mother, and housekeeper. Girls do not attend schools run by priests and scribes unless they are royalty. Instead, they stay at home and learn the household tasks they will perform when they grow up and marry. Daughters may be sold to temples to become Sisters of Sunlight, or into prostitution or slavery. Unlike the Carthians, the Djanni do not regard prostitution as vile or degrading. Even so, most women are wives and mothers, doing the necessary tasks of women everywhere; taking care of their families, raising children, cooking, cleaning, and weaving. Some women also engage in trade, especially weaving and selling cloth, food production, brewing beer and wine, perfumery and making incense, midwifery, and prostitution. Weaving and selling cloth produces much wealth for the Empire and temples employ thousands of women in making cloth. Shortly after a girl reaches puberty, her father arranges a marriage for her. Marriages are legal contracts between two families, and each family has obligations to meet. A bride's father pays a dowry to the young couple, whereas the groom's family pays a bride price. While the Djanni can and do fall in love, and romantic love is celebrated in songs, stories, and literature, it is not encouraged in real life. The basis for society is the family unit, and Djanni society structured its laws to encourage stable families. Traditionally, prior to the wedding ceremony, the female relatives of the groom examine the bride's womb and genitals to ensure her fertility. Three Sisters of Sunlight witness this ancient ritual, and recite prayers. The bride is to be stripped completely naked for this purpose. After the examinations are done, the women eat a cake baked specifically for betrothals, which men are forbidden to taste. Usually, the bride has to wash the groom's feet, signifying that she will be her husband's handmaiden. The traditional gown is white. The ceremony may last for several hours, at the end of which husband and wife emerge from the temple bound together wrist and ankle with chains of gold. For men, divorce is easy. A husband can divorce a wife if she is childless, careless with money, or if she belittles him. All he has to say is "you are not my wife". Women can initiate divorce, but have to prove their husband's abuse or adultery. Monies paid to each family, in cases of divorce, have to be returned. If Djanni women are caught in adultery, they are killed. If men are caught in adultery, a man may be punished financially, but not killed. While women are expected to be monogamous, husbands can visit prostitutes or take concubines. Women are expected to wear veils when in public, and in most cases, must be escorted by their husband or other males in the household. Women are excluded from priesthood and the military. Aging Government The Djanni have a class system, with nobles, artisans, and commoners. The Djanni are a semi-theocratic absolute monarchy, ruled by a single leader known as "el Aba". The Aba, who claims to be a direct descendant of the sun god Solas himself, is believed to be a divine representative of the sun, responsible for interpreting its will. As a result, the word of the Aba is considered irrefutable law. Below him are the Sun priests, followed by nobles, artisans, and traders, and finally the working class. The Djanni have historically used slave labor. Economy Agriculture and trade are the cornerstones of the Djanni economy. The majority of Djanni settlements are built near bodies of water or Lockney Jungle, known to them as "el jaya", and have crop fields that take advantage of the fertile soil. The staple crop appears to be corn, although a variety of fruits and vegetables are available. The Djanni have an established trading and bartering system. Specialty merchants can be found in their cities, and most Djanni merchants have a wide variety of products for sale. Warfare Foreign relations The Djanni have maintained average relationships with other Humans, namely the Carthians and the Athesians. It is known that the Djanni have warred with the Carthians several times for the fertile western reaches of the Desert of Seven Sands. Though the Djanni hope to someday return the desert to their domain they maintain civil relations and trade with Cartham. For most of its history, the capital city of El-Umara was off-limits to visitors from other kingdoms, with the exception of slaves. Languages The Djanni speak the Djanni language. Some are also fluent in Carthian and/or Athesian. Naming Their naming conventions has male names ending in a consonant, while those of females end in a vowel sound. Technology and Magic Cuisine The Djanni consume palm wine. Customs Physical appearance The Djanni are characterized by their dark skin and hair, which is extremely rare in the neighboring kingdoms of Cartham and Athesia. Additionally, they tend to have long, high-bridged noses, and long faces. Notables Factions and allies Known Djanni Etymology Appearances Category:Humans Category:Ethnic groups